


I won't steal your feathers

by Pears_Not_Apples (The_5th_Witch)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Acceptance, M/M, MarcoAce Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_5th_Witch/pseuds/Pears_Not_Apples
Summary: Marco should have known what to expect when he told Ace that he was part phoenix.Written for Marco Ace Week 2019.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	I won't steal your feathers

"I won't steal your feathers if that's what you believe."

Marco sighed and shook his head at the comment. Wasn't it typical of him, to get so worked up over something, and then get the kind of reaction that makes his worrying worthless? Maybe he shouldn't feel bad about that, instead feel bad about how he expected to get any other reaction.

"That wasn't what I was afraid of, Ace. I- I thought you'd freak out, that you'd... leave."

He already knew that there'd be tears. He just didn't think they'd come from Ace first. Could he do anything else but hate himself now, when he'd made the person he cared about most cry?

Head shaking, slowly looking down, he acknowledged the tears forming in his own eyes. They ran down his cheeks like they were only fallen rain. Dripping down onto his shirt as they reached the end of his chin.

Suddenly, he felt Ace's hands lift his head, making their eyes meet. The sudden warmth made him melt inside. Why he fell in love with this man was obvious. 

"I'd never leave you, Marco. I don't care if you're some creature of fire or secretly from Mars, that doesn't change my feelings. I mean, you haven't lied, have you? And the things you were keeping, you've told me now."

"I know."

Ace smiled at him and pulled him in close. "I love you, Marco."

He could feel his heartbeat, smiled back, and felt the big lump in his stomach disappear. 

"I love you to."


End file.
